The Man Of Her Dreams
by MaidofShadow
Summary: "His features, which had been so hard to recall before, now gave her the feeling that she was simply meeting up with a childhood friend whom she hadn't seen in ages. Someone's whose face she'd never really forgotten, it was just in the back of her mind, too far to reach when she hadn't seen them for so long." A girl dreams of Dean before meeting him Set in season 3 Straight!Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New Supernatural multichapter fic here. This is just going to be a short one with a few chapters. It starts set in Fresh Blood, episode 7 of season 3 and it's a Dean/OC. I wrote it because, even though I love Destiel as much as the next person, there aren't enough Straight!Dean fics. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please review if you would like me to continue.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

Chapter 1:

She dreamt of green eyes and freckles; of soft kisses and lingering touches. When she awoke she could still feel his breath on her neck and the ghost of his fingertips on her skin, leaving her gasping and her body aching. The feeling wasn't enough for her to be embarrassed, only enough to leave her with a sense of longing and need.

She never remembered his face but she always knew when it was him. He had appeared in her dreams every night for the past week. She couldn't remember exactly what happened in the dreams but she knew that each night it had always been the same thing.

She got out of bed to shower, knowing she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. She never could. He consumed her thoughts until the bed felt too big and she couldn't stand being alone anymore. Then she would have to get up anyways.

All she wanted was to know who he was, know why she kept dreaming of him. She didn't for one second believe that he was a figment of her imagination. He couldn't be. It had been too real for that. The feelings he gave her were too real.

* * *

She was at club. She found herself in places like this too often these days. The man in her dreams was driving her insane and the alcohol and crush of bodies helped her feel less alone.

What else could she do? It had been over a fortnight since she began having the dreams and with each passing day the pain in her chest grew. She wasn't sure what the feeling was exactly. There was definitely some sort of sense of loss when she was awake but it wasn't just that. It was almost as if they were connected somehow and being without him made her very anxious. Other than the obvious heartache, she had been feeling a growing sense of dread over the past couple of weeks.

She sighed and ordered a drink to get her mind off things. While she was waiting she looked around the room, keeping an eye out for anyone who she could dance with. There was a good looking dark skinned guy who was a definite possibility. Well, he was until he leaned down and kissed the man he was with. She turned her gaze to a blond man in his early twenties with a dazzling smile. She considered him for a moment before deciding that she didn't like how expensive his suit was. He was probably a jerk. She next eyed an attractive yet dorky looking tall man with longish brown hair. She bit her lip, thinking. He wasn't exactly her type but the familiar ache in her chest had suddenly become stronger and she needed someone to take her home. Not someone that would kiss her sloppily and make a mess of it or someone rough. She needed someone who would treat her gently for a change. Someone like the man in her dreams. The dark haired man seemed like the best option for that.

She plastered on a smile, forgetting about her drink before making her way over to him.

"Hi," she yelled over the music. "Are you waiting for someone?"

He looked down at her as if surprised. Then he shook his head.

"Just here for a good time then?" she asked.

"You could say that," he replied after a moment. She grinned.

"I'm Vivian," she told him, sticking out her hand.

"Sam," he responded with a small smile as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." She nodded.

Just then another voice interrupted. "Sam this is a waste of time, let's go check outside."

Vivian tilted her head, trying to find who had spoken. It was only when Sam turned to the speaker that she saw who it was. The air left her lungs in a rush and she suddenly felt faint and unsteady.

She hadn't known she was falling until she felt Sam's arms keeping her upright.

"Are you alright?" he asked but she didn't hear him. She was too busy staring at the other man.

His features, which had been so hard to recall before, now gave her the feeling that she was simply meeting up with a childhood friend whom she hadn't seen in ages. Someone's whose face she'd never really forgotten, it was just in the back of her mind, too far to reach when she hadn't seen them for so long.

His name was on her tongue before she even knew she was going to say it. It felt as natural and familiar as her own, giving her the sensation that she had known it all along, she had simply forgotten.

"Dean." She breathed before collapsing.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a lot and it would mean more chapters for you. Tell me what you think!**

**Thanks,**

**~Liliana**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! It's short and sort of a filler but it needed to be put in. Please enjoy and review when you're done. I hope the characters aren't too OOC (I've never really written Dean before). Other than that, I won't keep you. Read on!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

Chapter 2:

Vivian wouldn't look at Dean. It was too embarrassing; especially now that the memories of the dreams had come back in full force and she could remember everything. She could feel her face heating up just at the thought of it.

The boys had taken her to a motel room. Apparently she had been out for hours. Normally they would've just taken her to a hospital or something, according to Sam, but this was far from normal.

"So," Dean broke the silence awkwardly, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"So you guys know each other?" Sam asked. Vivian's face turned even redder.

"Sort of," she said at the same time as Dean said, "in a way." Sam looked between the two, confused.

"Care to elaborate?" Dean coughed, his cheeks becoming slightly flushed as well.

"Remember those dreams I told you about?"

"The ones with way too much information?" Sam half laughed. Dean's blush darkened.

"Yeah those." He nodded towards Vivian without meeting her eyes. "This is her."

Realization covered Sam's features and his eyes widened.

"Oh." He said softly before gazing at Vivian, the full realization of what Dean had said hitting him. "Oh!"

"Yeah," Dean replied quietly, looking at the wall behind Sam, avoiding his eyes.

There was moment of very awkward silence before Sam spoke again.

"We should probably call Bobby," Sam suggested. Dean nodded.

"That would probably be best."

"Who's Bobby?" Vivian asked timidly, raising her eyes for the first time during the entire conversation.

"Bobby's an old family friend. He knows a lot about this stuff," Sam assured her. "He's sort of a dream expert, used to be a therapist."

"No, he wasn't." Dean interrupted, turning to Vivian and looking at her head on. "He's a hunter, like us."

"Dean!" Sam began. "We can't involve her in th-"  
"She's already involved Sammy!" Dean exclaimed, throwing out his hand to gesture at Vivian. "The best we can do is make sure that she knows what's going on." Sam looked exasperated.

"Whatever," he went to the door. "I'm going to call Bobby."

Both of them just looked at each other for a moment after Sam left not sure what to do. Dean began rubbing the back of his neck again.

"Damn, I want to kiss you," he said. Vivian met his eyes, surprised. She wouldn't have been so blunt but she had been thinking the same thing. Still, she restrained herself.

"That's probably not a good idea," she said quietly. She didn't really know him and those dreams were not natural. What if something evil had implanted the dreams in their minds and they were playing right into some monster's hands? She knew it sounded crazy but since the literal man of her dreams had showed up, she was willing to believe anything. Even if those things weren't an issue, she was afraid that if she kissed him they wouldn't be able to stop.

He breathed deeply and nodded.

"You're right," he agreed, running his hand through his hair. "God, this is confusing."

"Tell me about it."

There was another moment of silence before Dean pulled up a chair and sat in front of her perch on the end of the bed.

"I should probably properly introduce myself," he held out a hand towards her. She shook her head at him, worried that something would happen if she touched him. There was something wrong about all this. He retracted his hand. "Dean Winchester."

"Vivian Lockheart," she responded.

More silence.

"You should probably tell me about hunters and all that stuff you were talking about before," Vivian suggested. Dean nodded.

"I'll give you the short version." She nodded, trying to prepare herself for whatever she was about to hear. She knew due to the way Sam had reacted, it would probably change her life forever.

"It started when Sammy was six months old," Dean began.

* * *

"Bobby wants us to meet him back at his place," Sam said as soon as he entered the room once more.

He was greeted with the sight of Dean and Vivian sitting extremely close, their heads almost touching. He noticed that despite that, neither of them allowed their bodies to make contact. Vivian's expression was one of mild surprise while Dean's was carefully blank.

"How much did you tell her?" Sam asked.

"Everything," Dean replied.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a lot and it would mean another chapter for y'all. I know it was short but I was really busy and it was necessary. It'll get more exciting when they get to Bobby's and all that. Tell me your thoughts!  
**

**~Liliana**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! I usually don't update so fast but I had ideas so here you go. Just so you know, all the lore and things happening to Dean and Vivian are made up by me so don't go telling me it's inaccurate. Anyways, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

It took them almost a day to get to Sioux Falls. No one spoke a word during that entire time. There was an odd sort of tension in the car as they drove; the kind that made it impossible to listen to music.

Vivian thought about all Dean had told her. She hadn't been surprised when he'd said that monsters exist or when he had told her that he and Sam hunted them. Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, even demons, hadn't fazed her. She didn't know why she wasn't more frightened but she accepted her calmness, figuring it was stupid to look a gift horse in the mouth.

She knew that Dean hadn't told her everything even though he said he had. He was holding something back and she had an idea of what it was. She pushed away the thought, hoping it wasn't true. It was probably just that her instincts were all out of whack due to the events of the past few days. _Yes, that must be it,_ she thought deciding not to dwell on it.

After a while she fell asleep, lulled by the motion of the car, and for the first time in weeks her dreams weren't plagued with green eyes and the pressure of fingertips against her skin.

* * *

They arrived at the scrap yard at about 9 o'clock at night. Bobby was waiting on the porch for them, a grim look on his face.

Sam leaned over and shook Vivian awake.

"We're here," he said softly. She nodded groggily and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Bobby," Dean greeted with a wave as he stepped out of the car.

"Where is she?" Bobby asked, getting straight to the point. Dean nodded towards the car just as Vivian was stepping out.

Bobby had the look of a typical redneck with his trucker hat and beard; a beer in one hand, a shot gun in the other. Vivian had been expecting someone older, possibly in their sixties. It only then occurred to her that hunters probably didn't live that long.

"Hi," she said awkwardly. Bobby didn't respond, he just ushered them all inside.

"Better start at the beginning." He said once the three younger people in the room were situated on the couch, Sam between Dean and Vivian.

So Dean told him everything. Vivian listened in interest to his story about the vampire they had been hunting when they had found her. Dean hadn't gone into much detail when he had told her earlier.

Bobby sighed once Dean was finished, "I was afraid you'd say that."

Vivian didn't like the tone he was using. It caused fear to stir in her heart. Were they in danger?

"You two haven't touched yet, have you?" Bobby asked, addressing the two dream lovers. They both shook their heads and Bobby's expression relaxed slightly. "There might still be a chance then."

"What do you mean?" The confusion in Vivian's voice was evident. What was he talking about?

Bobby stood up and went to the desk, grabbing a book that lay open there.

"I might've found something that'll explain what's happening to you two." He said once he had sat down again. Dean looked at Vivian and she nodded, giving him permission to continue.

"What is it?" Dean inquired for the both of them.

"A blood tie," Bobby answered grimly. Sam's eyes widened but Dean and Vivian's expressions of cluelessness were almost identical.

"What?" Vivian asked lamely.

"A blood tie is incredibly dark magic," Sam replied. "To make one requires a bonding ritual that takes days, even weeks."

"It can only be done once every 7 years or so." Bobby added.

"What's it do?" Dean wanted to know, failing to see what the problem was.

"A blood tie can be used for any number of things, depending on the exact ingredients used for the ritual." Sam told them. "Sometimes it's used like voodoo. You kill one person and the other dies. With slight adjustments it could bring someone back to life or transfer a fatal illness from one person to another."

Vivian gaped at him.

"Why would someone want to do that to us?" she asked, eyes wide.

"My best guess is that the demon that holds your contract did it." Dean sent Bobby a warning look.

Vivian's heart sank. Dean had never mentioned any contract.

Bobby ignored Dean and pushed the book he was holding into the younger man's hands.

"There is a small bit of lore that suggests an extremely powerful demon or witch could pull off a very rare ritual intended for a pure woman and a condemned man." Bobby pointed to a few sentences at the bottom of the page.

"Pure?" Dean repeated turning to Vivian, a look of disbelief on his face. "You're a virgin?"

"No," Vivian answered with a shake of her head. "I was planning on going home with Sam when you met me for God's sake."

Sam's eyebrows shot up and his face turned bright red.

"Uh-you-Sam?" Dean spluttered.

Vivian nodded and shrugged. She didn't know why it was so easy to admit something like that when her dreams of Dean had caused her cheeks to flare up so she looked like a tomato but she figured it just had to do with Dean's effect on her. Something about Dean put her off, she noticed. She felt smaller around him, meeker.

"Why me?" Vivian inquired, ignoring the boys and turning back to Bobby.

"I'm not sure," Bobby responded, taking the book back and looking at it. "All it says is that the demon didn't have to necessarily choose you specifically. I mean it could've but there's another ritual it could've used to find you."

"What would the ritual do?" Dean asked, finding his words again.

"Well basically it finds someone who you are compatible with and sends dreams to cause desire," Bobby answered gruffly. He went back to reading. "Looks like you pissed off some hot shot downstairs, boy."

Vivian's eyebrows knit together. "What are the effects of the blood tying ritual?"

"Well due to the fact that each ritual varies depending on the people and ingredients involved the only certain things we know are that you two are connected for better or worse," Sam told her, still embarrassed from her earlier statement and not meeting her eyes. He took the book from Bobby and read for a moment before looking up in surprise, worry etched on every feature.

"And?" Vivian asked, fearing the answer.

"And if Dean touches you, he'll die."

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews mean a ton to me and also mean more chapters for you! Tell me what you think!**

**~Liliana**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter, yay! Sorry I've been gone for so long, I had finals and all that. This chapter is more from Dean's POV, I hope that doesn't mess you guys up. Anyways, enjoy!  
**

**Note: I will update at least once a month. I hope more but you are guaranteed at least one chapter per month.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

Chapter 4:

"You're dying."

It was a statement, not a question.

Dean looked up at Vivian, who was the one who had spoken. Her voice was soft and almost emotionless as she told him what he had already knew.

The other two had gone to bed long ago and Dean had gotten up to get some water from the kitchen. There he found Vivian sitting at the table with a beer in her hand. There were bags under her blue eyes and her chin length blonde hair was tousled and messy. She looked incredibly tired as she broke the silence.

Slowly he nodded. He had hoped to keep that from her but he supposed that sooner or later she would've found out anyways.

Vivian looked away from him then, biting her lip and nodding. There was a moment when neither of them spoke and then Vivian opened her mouth.

"Bobby said that a demon held your contract. Is that a contract for your life?" She asked.

"Sort of," Dean sighed and decided he might as well sit down. He took a seat across from her, careful not to touch her. "I sold my soul."

Vivian turned her head sharply and looked at him in surprise and disbelief.

"Wha-how-why?" she seemed to be having trouble with choosing what question to ask.

"Sam." Was all he said in response and her shoulders slumped and a look of understanding covered her features.

"Oh," she said quietly.

They again sat in silence, the only sound being that of the dripping sink and Vivian's fingers tapping the bottle in her hand.

"Do you want one?" she offered hesitantly, nodding towards her beer.

Dean figured that he probably wasn't going to go to bed any time soon anyways and agreed, going to the fridge himself and grabbing an identical beer. After he opened it, he took a long drink and put it down on the table only to see Vivian studying him.

"Why me?" she asked suddenly. Dean raised his eyebrows in question.

"Why you what?"

"Why me?" she repeated. She gestured between them. "Why us?" He was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "Why is it so damn unfair?!"

Dean just shrugged helplessly.

"You have no idea how often I ask myself that exact same thing."

And just like that, Vivian's tears were gone and she looked tired again.

"I'm sorry," she said in that soft voice of hers. "I forget you must have it much worse."

Dean leaned on the counter across from her and took another swing of beer, not replying.

If any other woman were there he would've tried to milk it. He would've played on her sympathies and they would've ended up in bed together. Not with Vivian though. Even if he would've been able to touch her that's not what would've happened. She was different. The dreams hadn't contained passion and fire; they'd been full of tenderness and care.

He felt that same tenderness as he looked at her now. All in all, she was a beautiful young woman but it was her eyes that had captivated him as soon as he'd heard his name cross her lips. In the dreams they had never been so vivid, so bright. Right now, they looked about one hundred years old and for the first time it occurred to him what a weight he had placed on her shoulders by telling her about the monsters that roamed the Earth.

"It's not the supernatural stuff, you know." She said, seemly reading his mind and breaking him out of his thoughts. She was standing now and she was close. So close he could see small gold flecks in her eyes. Her voice lowered to a whisper as they stared at each other. "It's finding you and being aware that I could lose you at any moment. That and knowing that your death could end up being my fault."

They were too close for it to be safe but for the life of him Dean couldn't remember why as they held each other's gaze.

"Why us?" she asked again, her voice barely audible.

"I don't know," Dean whispered.

They were inches apart now. His gaze lowered to her mouth and her's to his. She stood on her tiptoes, their noses almost touching. He could feel her breath across his lips as he breathed in her scent. She smelled of alcohol, lavender and sadness. She thought he smelt of hard work and tiredness and old spice.

"We can't," he told her.

She bit her lip and raised her eyes to meet his.

"I know."

Slowly she took a step back and gave him a sad smile.

He visibly relaxed as soon as she moved away and he leaned back on the counter again, pinching the bridge of his nose. He briefly looked up to tell her how much he hated this but she was already halfway out the door.

"Goodnight."

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to hear your thoughts! More reviews mean more chapters and they really brighten my day :) Any constructive criticism is welcomed but flames are unnecessary. If you don't like the story just don't read it. **

**Thanks,**

**~Liliana**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! This is a bit of a filler but enjoy!  
**

**PS Please check out my other stories. I have a Sam one called The Price To Pay For Family and part of the sequel called Ghosts Of Our Past up. I also have a Pirates of the Caribbean one called The Letter Writer and a Kingdom of Heaven story called Balian's Guardian Angel, plus a Harry Potter one called Harry's Protector (and more that are finished, namely LOTR ones). There is also another Sam oneshot called A Part Of Him. Please check them out and drop me a review, it would mean a lot.**

**Note: I know they didn't talk to Bobby in the episode mentioned, Malleus Maleficarum, but I changed that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

Chapter 5:

"You're off then," Vivian said. Dean looked up from the bag he was packing and saw her leaning on the doorframe.

"That's right," he nodded. "Only for a week or so though."

She laughed lightly, stepping in the room. "Come on," she said. "Neither of us really believes that." She gave him a half smile as she sat down on his bed. "I know guys like you. It'll be just one more job, just another week." She sighed. "So I guess I'll see you on the flipside, huh?"

Dean nodded, not really sure what else to do.

"Right, see you then."

He wanted to do something more. Hug her, kiss her, he would've even settled for clapping her on the shoulder. But he couldn't, so instead he just walked out of the room, pausing once in the doorway to look back at her. She was biting her lip and staring off into space, a sort of sadness in her eyes that hadn't been there before. He stared at her for a moment taking in the little things about her, trying to memorize her. Then he turned, hoisting his duffle bag over his shoulder and didn't look back.

* * *

Vivian knew Bobby wasn't happy with their arrangement.

"Don't you have a life waiting for you back home?" he asked less than five minutes after the boys had driven away.

Vivian laughed at that. "I barely know what 'a life' is," she replied. "I've got no family and not enough friends to go back." She paused, running her hand through her hair. "There's nothing there for me; even my job sucked. Anyways, it's not like I can really go back to any sort of 'life' I had before," her blue orbs met the older man's, her eyebrow raised, "can I?"

Bobby rolled his eyes, "whatever you say." He then adjusted his hat and went to get a beer, leaving Vivian to herself.

The past 24 hours had been the most intense of her life but she felt oddly calm. Her emotions had been all over the place, from embarrassment to sadness to anger to tiredness. There was nothing left to feel; simply acceptance at what her life had become.

* * *

Vivian and Bobby fell into a routine. It had been an accident but both of them had grown accustomed to each other.

It had been a little odd at the beginning, for both of them. Bobby wasn't used to having someone else around and Vivian wasn't used to living in such a pigsty. The first time Bobby caught her cleaning, he had been angry.

"How am I supposed to find anything now?" he had all but shouted.

"How am I supposed to spend my time?"She had replied.

"Well, for one, you could learn about the monsters we're up against instead of ruining my house!"

"Oh yeah? Who's going to teach me?" Vivian countered.

That shut Bobby up. Vivian had tried to read some of his books but he had sent her off to get groceries and done something similar every other time he had caught her within a foot of anything to do with the supernatural.

Vivian went back to cleaning, without any objections this time.

In the end, she did end up learning about the supernatural after all.

The boys had called to ask Bobby for some help with a witch and he had obliged.

"So, how's Vivian?" Dean had asked, trying to sound nonchalant but failing.

"Rearranging all my furniture," Bobby grumbled. "And making me eat green things."

Dean had laughed at that.

"You sound like an old married couple," the eldest Winchester had commented.

"We practically are," yelled a new voice that Dean could just barely hear on the other end.

Vivian had just returned from grocery shopping, kicking the door behind her as she overheard the conversation. She put all the bags in the kitchen before returning to the study, sitting on Bobby's desk, much to his dismay, and joining in, in the conversation that was being held over speakerphone.

"What's up?"

"I hear you're making poor Bobby eat green food," replied Sam from the other end, apparently also on speakerphone.

"Well if he doesn't start, he's going to have a heart attack and then we'd all be in trouble." Vivian replied with a smile at Bobby's scowl.

Sam seemed to have gotten over his initial embarrassment of Vivian's announcement that she had intended to sleep with him since last time they'd talked, actually seeming to enjoy her company now. He laughed again.

"I've been trying to get Dean on the same track for years. I've just given up by now."

Now it was Vivian's turn to laugh. "If I can get Bobby to do it, you can get Dean to; I have faith in you."

"Well I'm going to die in a few months anyways so there's no point in wasting your time," deadpanned Dean, sobering up the conversation.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment before Vivian cleared her throat and stood.

"I have to go put groceries away, nice talking to you," she said before turning and leaving the room quickly.

"Idjit," Bobby said in a tone that implied he might've smacked Dean on the upside of the head if he were in the same room as him. As much as Bobby didn't show it, he had developed a certain fondness for the young blonde woman living with him and he wasn't as insensitive as he seemed. Vivian didn't get upset easily. In fact, Bobby had learned that she only did when it had to do with Dean. It was an unspoken rule not to talk about the green-eyed brother ending up in the Pit in a few months time in her presence. Clearly Dean hadn't gotten the message.

"Bobby," Dean continued, ignoring him but his voice betraying him by becoming gruff in the way it was when he was on the verge of being emotional and he didn't want to show it. "We need all the information you have on hex bags and the kind of magic of the witches who use them."

It wasn't until later, after a dinner of baked chicken and pea soup (which had been Vivian's doing of course, considering that if she didn't cook, Bobby would just order take out or heat up a pizza or something), that Vivian actually got involved.

Sam called again, this time without Dean.

"Bobby, they're using a hex bag on Dean," he sounded in a rush and Vivian thought a hint of fear had crept into his voice.

"Well what're you calling me for, boy?" Bobby practically shouted. "Get to the damn coven and stop them before they send him to Hell early!"

"I know Bobby, where do you think I'm going right now?!" And if Vivian listened closely she could hear the screech of tires and roar of an engine in the background. "But we met up with Ruby and she said that there was a powerful demon in town, controlling the witches. I need you to find out as much as you can on the demon; just in case."

"Sam-" Bobby began but the younger man had already hung up.

"What? What's happening?" Vivian did her best to keep her voice calm but Bobby could hear the hysteria in her tone. "What's going on, Bobby?!"

So Bobby explained to her. He told her about hex bags and what they did to people, about witches and dark magic, about demons and Ruby in particular.

"They're working with a demon?!" By now Vivian had could no longer swallow her emotions and she let them have free reign across her face; a mixture of fear, anger and confusion evident in her expression.

"She seems to be helpful, for now." Bobby replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some real work to do. I need to find out about this demon Sam asked about."

And with that he walked out of the room, leaving Vivian reeling. Luckily, it was not 20 minutes later that they got the call that Dean was alright. Vivian nearly cried from relief, excusing herself from the room so Bobby wouldn't see her hands shake. It tightness in her chest didn't subside however and her stomach didn't unclench. She thought that perhaps they never would.

"I need to learn about these things," Vivian told Bobby that night, just before he went to bed. This time he didn't object, he just looked at her and nodded his understanding.

By the time morning rolled around, Vivian knew everything there was to know about vampires, poltergeists and werewolves. Bobby didn't ask if she'd stayed up because she'd wanted to learn or if she couldn't sleep because of what she knew.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a lot to me and mean more chapters for you! Sorry it took so long for an update, I've just been really busy. Don't forget to check out my other stories! **

**Thanks,**

**~Liliana**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! Yay! This took ages to write. I'm sorry if it's not very good. Please drop me a review and check out my Sam stories: A Part of Him (oneshot), The Price To Pay For Family (oneshot) and Ghosts Of Our Past (multichapter and sequel to The Price To Pay For Family). Also if anyone likes Castle I just started a new fic called Jessie's Girl. Anyways, enjoy the chapter, it's nice and long.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

Chapter 6:

It was months before the Winchesters saw Vivian again.

Dean supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. Bobby had fallen into a coma and Dean had been called as his emergency contact. The boys packed up as soon as possible and left immediately, driving all night to get to the hospital. It shouldn't have been a great shock to the boys to see Vivian standing over Bobby's bed. After all, she did live with him. Even so, it hadn't so much as crossed Dean's mind that she would be there.

"What are you doing here?" He had asked, pushing past the doctor upon seeing her.

Vivian turned to look at him, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. She seemed completely different from the last time he'd seen her; another person.

Physically, of course, she was incredibly changed. Her previously chin length blonde hair now fell to her shoulders in soft, loose waves and she was wearing rectangular glasses (which Dean later discovered were fake). Instead of the dark pants and long red shirt that Dean was used to seeing her in for the short time he'd known her, she was now dressed in a sharp white blouse and pencil skirt, paired with a black blazer, heels and bright red lipstick; all of which made it hard for Dean not to stare, especially at her legs.

It wasn't just her look that was different though. There was something about her expression too, carefully blank and stern; devoid of all emotion.

"Vivian," Sam said with a smile, entering the room and pulling the girl into a tight embrace, much to Dean's surprise. Vivian hugged him back briefly, her expression becoming less robotic and cold. She pulled away with a grin on her face and warmth in her eyes.

"Hey Sam," she replied softly, her blue eyes catching the light in ways that Dean couldn't understand. "How are you?"

"Not bad, considering," Sam said, touching her arm lightly. Dean's eyes narrowed. "Yourself?"

Vivian shrugged, "could be worse."

Dean cleared his throat and Vivian turned to him once more, her expression becoming blank again.

"Dean," she greeted.

He nodded at her and turned back to the doctor but not before Sam gave him a curious look. The doctor was looking back and forth between all of them.

"You know each other?" He asked, seeming rather confused  
Vivian stepped in, giving the man a quick, but not warm, smile.

"I owe him a favour," she said, gesturing to Sam. "That's why I took this case."

The doctor nodded, his confusion disappearing for the time being.

"So what's the diagnosis?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"We've tested everything we can think of," the doctor told him. "He seems to be perfectly healthy."

"Except that he's comatose," Dean commented. The doctor nodded.

"Mr. Snyderson, you're his emergency contact." The doctor stated. "Anything we should know? Any illnesses?"

"No, he never gets sick," Dean shook his head in what almost seemed to be disbelief. "I mean, he doesn't even catch cold."

Sam took a step towards the other man. "Doctor, is there anything you can do?"

The doctor shook his head.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said. "But we don't know what's causing it, so we don't know how to treat it. He just went to sleep and didn't wake up."

* * *

The ride back to the motel had been silent. Sam and Vivian both knew it wasn't wise to try to defuse the tension and give Dean an excuse to let out his barely controlled rage. No, talking in the car would only cause anger on Dean's part. He was already beginning to suspect something between the other two and neither of them wanted to give him more cause to.

They'd been talking over the phone in secret. At first Vivian had simply been calling to ask some questions that she didn't want to bother Bobby with but before they knew it, they had become close, friends even. She had asked Sam not to include Dean in the calls and he'd agreed, knowing that it was hard for the girl to even think about his brother.

"What did you think you were doing?" Dean all but shouted at Vivian once they'd reached the motel.

"What do you mean?" Vivian was calm and collected when she answered, completely different from the embarrassed, meek girl Dean had met a few months ago.

"Working a case on your own!" Dean responded, his fury creeping into his tone.

"So what?" Vivian asked, seeming genuinely confused as to why he was acting like this.

"So what?!" Dean repeated, his temper flaring. "So you're not ready for this! You didn't even know these creatures existed 3 months ago and now you're suddenly ready to go hunt one yourself?!"

"Dean," Sam interrupted. "I think you might be overreacting-"

"Why is that Sammy?" Dean turned to his brother. "Because the man who's like a father to us is in the hospital?! Or maybe the woman who's designed to kill me is the one who decided to take this into her own hands?! Or it could even be that I'll be going to Hell in a few months and nothing can stop it?!" He took a deep breath and let out a humourless laugh. "Oh yeah Sam, I'm definitely overreacting!"

There was a moment of silence as Dean glared at the other two before Vivian broke it.

"This isn't my first case," she said softly.

Dean turned to her, mouth open. Whatever he'd been expecting her to say, that wasn't it. "What?"

"This isn't my first case," Vivian repeated slowly. Instead of replying Dean just looked at his brother accusingly.

"And I suppose you knew about this?" It sounded like a question but the other two both knew it was a statement. "You two being all chummy and all."

"Dean," Sam began, stepping towards his brother, his hands raised as if he were surrendering. "I swear, this is the first I've heard of it."

Dean laughed humourlessly again. "Sure," he said before grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam called after him.

"Out!"

* * *

Vivian found him in a bar.

They had given Dean a few hours to cool off, Vivian letting Sam know what she had learned so far. They'd spent the afternoon researching and catching up but neither of them was really into it. Both were too worried about Dean to really focus and finally Sam volunteered to get dinner. Vivian had nodded, saying that she was going to find the green-eyed brother and Sam had agreed that they'd given him enough time.

"Meet back here in an hour?" Sam said.

Vivian nodded in agreement and left, walking to the nearest bar.

"Hey," she greeted Dean softly, sitting down next to him but being careful not to touch him.

Dean just grunted back, drowning what seemed like his fourth glass of whiskey.

"Sam's really worried," Vivian tried again.

Dean didn't reply.

"Can I get another one?" He asked the bartender, holding out his glass. Vivian watched as he poured Dean another whiskey, her heart aching a little in her chest.

"Dean, please," she said once the bartender had went off to make someone else a drink and there was a sort of brokenness in her voice that made Dean look at her.

She had changed out of what Dean would call her monkey suit and glasses and into more casual clothing. Dean still wasn't used to her though, not like this. She looked like a hunter with her plaid shirt and combat boots, not like Vivian. He supposed that this was how Vivian was now and he hadn't ever known her enough to mourn the loss of whoever she'd been before. He didn't have the right to anyway.

Her blue eyes captivated him once more, the familiar sadness creeping back into her expression. Dean looked away, knowing that he had made her the way she was and hating it.

Vivian sighed and called the bartender over.

"The same as him please," she said, gesturing to Dean.

They sat for a moment, both sipping their drinks in silence. Dean would've given anything to touch her. He wasn't actually angry with her, not really. He was just scared. He didn't want her to get hurt but hurting her was all he seemed to be able to do.

"So you and Sam seem pretty close," Dean tried after a while. He cringed at the way that sounded and immediately wanted to take it back. First he ignored her and then he brought up something that he had made clear was a sore subject. _Nice going Dean, _he thought.

"Dean," Vivian's voice held a hint of warning, "please don't start."

Dean nodded, still not looking at her. They didn't talk for a few more minutes, each wallowing in their own sort of sadness.

"I figured out why Bobby's here," Vivian finally said.

Dean looked at her in surprise.

"What? When?"

Vivian adverted her eyes as if embarrassed. "I was hunting with him."

Dean all but gaped at her.

"You what?"

"We were hunting together." Vivian repeated. "He was looking into someone who was killed, a Dr. Gregg."

"And?" Dean prompted, deciding it would be better not to freak out at her again.

"He just died in his sleep, went to bed and didn't wake up."

"Huh," Dean said. "Sounds familiar."

"Before you two showed up we were able to figure out that the guy was experimenting on people using African Dream Root." Vivian waited for a response but Dean just shrugged. Sighing, she said: "The legends say that the plant is used for dream walking. You can poke around in other people's heads, turn bad dreams good and good dreams bad and, with enough practice, even kill someone."

"So why don't we just get some of the stuff?" Dean asked.

Vivian leaned closer. "See that's what we were thinking," she said, reminding Dean that Sam and Vivian had been alone together for several hours. Dean pushed down his jealousy. He had been the cause of their time together anyways. He didn't get to be jealous. "But I don't know anyone who has any. Sam was hoping you would have an idea."

Dean started to shake his head when a thought entered his mind.

"Oh crap," he said.

"What?"

"Bela."

* * *

Sam was acting weird.

Bela had come by and dropped off the root, saying something about how she owed Bobby a favour or whatever and Sam had practically fallen on his face trying to get her attention.

Vivian didn't like Bela. She was certainly pretty enough with her caramel coloured hair and high cheekbones, and there was no doubt in Vivian's mind that she was a smart, independent woman who could hold her own. Vivian didn't even dislike her because she was clearly manipulative. She didn't know her well enough to get angry at her for that and usually Vivian would've admired someone with those traits, even if it was a bit twisted.

No, Vivian didn't like Bela because of how she looked at the boys. It was almost as if they were pieces of meat and she was starving. She supposed she could understand why. Dean was drop dead gorgeous and Sam was the most adorable dork she had ever seen (not to mention quite attractive when he got serious). Still, Vivian didn't think those qualities warranted the looks Bela gave them.

She supposed it could just be a part of her manipulation scheme and if it was, it was working, considering Sam looked like a lovesick puppy.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sam cleared his throat and looked away.

"No reason; just excited to see Bobby."

"Well which one is it?" Vivian asked with a smile, knowing full well what was going on. "Nothing or seeing Bobby?"

"Seeing Bobby," Sam decided.

Vivian grinned at him and leaned close, whispering in his ear. "Oh you're excited alright but I don't think it's about Bobby."

Sam jumped, hitting his knees on the table and causing Vivian to give him a smug look and Dean to laugh.

The younger Winchester cleared his throat.

"Let's just get this show on the road, alright?" He said, swallowing.

Vivian just shook her head, trying to hide her smile.

"Boys," she said under her breath.

* * *

Vivian was fuming.

The boys hadn't let her go into Dreamland with them, spitting out some excuse about how she needed to be awake so she could shake them if it came to that. They had failed to acknowledge the fact that she couldn't even touch Dean, much less shake him if it came down to it.

"I'm going to kill them," Vivian seethed as she watched the brothers sleep. "I am going to_ kill_ them!"

Sam twitched unexpectedly, causing her to jump.

"Sam?" she asked tentatively, her anger forgotten, but she received no response in return.

Vivian watched him carefully, waiting for any sign of movement. After a moment, she got impatient and a little worried. She stood, moving over to Sam's bed with the intention of shaking him when he jerked upright, banging their foreheads together.

"Sam!" Vivian gasped in pain, clutching her head as she stumbled back.

"Sorry!" replied a rather dazed looking Sam.

"Idiots," Dean muttered under his breath, receiving him a death glare from Vivian.

"If I could touch you," she said in a voice much too sweet for Dean's liking. "I would strangle you."

* * *

Bobby was awake and itching to get out of bed by the time they arrived at the hospital.

"Hey," Vivian said, going over to hug the older man, much to his embarrassment. "I was worried."

Bobby cleared his throat, obviously feeling awkward as he patted her back.

"No need to be, everything's fine."

Dean rolled his eyes at the hunter's response as Vivian pulled away, beaming. It was odd how a smile could change her features so drastically. Without it she was pretty to be sure but cold. She hadn't used to be that way, Dean thought. She had shown a lot more expression when they'd first met; embarrassment, meekness, fear, confusion. Now she was either sad, angry or carefully blank. Dean hated himself for doing this to her.

"Bobby," Vivian began, her expression turning into one of concern and tenderness that Dean wasn't used to. "Is all that stuff about your wife true?"

Bobby cleared his throat, avoiding her eyes.

"Everyone has to get into hunting somehow," was all he said. Vivian gave him such a pitying look, it was no wonder Bobby avoided her gaze.

"I'm sorry," Dean offered and Bobby nodded, leaving it at that.

At that moment Sam entered, completely oblivious to what had been said just seconds before.

"So stoner boy wasn't in his dorm," he told them.

"Probably long gone by now," Dean agreed.

"Not much of a stoner," Bobby added.

Vivian nodded, "that Jeremy Frost of yours is a genius, which is amazing considering his dad took a baseball bat to his head."

Dean winced, "ouch."

"Yeah," Vivian agreed. "Asshole died before Jeremy turned 10 though. Still, the injury gave him Charcot-Wilbrand. He hadn't dreamt until he started going on the magical mystery tour via the dream root."

Dean nodded.

"So all we got to do is find him. Piece of cake."

* * *

Finding Jeremy was hard. For four days they looked and for four days they came up with absolutely nothing. It was only due to pure chance that they found him.

Vivian had been out with Sam in a nearby town for a drink. Dean had fought with her once more, this time about Dean's recklessness in looking for Jeremy.

"Don't you even care about your own life?" Vivian had shouted.

"No!" Dean had yelled back in a moment of frustration. "I don't!"

Vivian left with tears in her eyes, pulling Sam along with her. She refused to cry, even if Sam said he didn't mind. She wouldn't let herself cry over Dean Winchester's own stupid decisions.

So instead she drank...and drank…and drank.

"Vivian," Sam said, looking rather alarmed. "I think that's enough."

"Nope," Vivian slurred, drowning another glass and falling against Sam. She looked up at him, blue eyes bloodshot and tired. "Your brother," she bopped Sam in the nose, "is the dumbest guy," she hiccupped, "I've ever met."

Sam nodded, "I know."

Vivian shook her head sluggishly, trying to pull herself up into sitting position so she could look at Sam properly. "No you don't," she was visibly swaying. "He's your hero."

"I think we need to get you back," Sam interrupted, grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

"Noooooo," Vivian moaned, trying, and failing, to grab the bar counter.

"You're coming with me," Sam said, putting an arm around her shoulders for support. "Let's go."

Vivian pouted and blew her hair out of her eyes.

"Meanie."

And with that she passed out.

Sam shook his head and sighed, lifting her up bridal style as her head lolled from side to side. He wasn't too worried about her. Yes, she would have a major hangover the next day but he doubted that she had alcohol poisoning or anything like that. It was best to just let her sleep it off.

It was only when Sam realized that he didn't remember where he parked that things got interesting.

He looked around, noticing an alleyway that seemed vaguely familiar. He shrugged and walked down it, determined to find the Impala. If he couldn't, Dean would kill him.

And as luck would have it, right at the end of the alley was the black Chevy and parked right in front was Jeremy's car. Sam didn't recognize it at first, instead focusing on laying Vivian down in the backseat. It was only once he had straightened up that he realized that the car was registered to the person they were looking for.

He walked towards it cautiously, checking the insides. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, Jeremy appeared, hitting Sam squarely on the back with a baseball bat.

"How did you find me?"He yelled, hitting Sam again.

The Winchester fell to his knees as Jeremy hit him once more. He rolled over with a groan, looking at the small, angry man standing above him.

"Answer me!" Jeremy shouted, landing another blow. "I saw you outside my dorm! Who are you?!"

Sam didn't respond, causing Jeremy to hit him again, this time knocking the wind out of him.

"You know what?" Jeremy said, his voice becoming low and menacing. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to kill you anyways."

He raised his bat, ready to deliver the final blow before his expression became one of surprise. He looked down at the knife that had bloomed from his chest in what seemed to be confusion. Sam struggled to regain his breath as he watched the other man fall to his knees and then on his face. He looked up at the figure standing over him in alarm as he managed to sit up, finally able to breathe regularly again.

"Vivian?" he asked, squinting at the swaying woman in front of him.

"He was going to hurt you," she mumbled. "No one hurts my Samsquatch."

And with that, she collapsed.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a lot to me and mean more chapters for you. I took a really long time to write this so please, please tell me what you think and check out my other fics.**

**Thanks!**

**~Liliana**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter (although it's short and sort of a filler, it was needed). Sorry it's not longer or better but I haven't had much time lately and I knew you guys deserved a chapter. Plus this will be needed for later. We're approaching the part where Dean is going to die (that'll be next chapter or the chapter after) and I wanted to know if I should just right a sequel for what happens after he dies (as in season 4) or not. What do you think? Would you guys follow a new story that was the sequel or not? Let me know and enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

Chapter 7:

The dreams started up again about a month after the Jeremy incident.

Vivian supposed it had something to do with Dean's time drawing to a close; the demon holding his contract obviously getting rather impatient. They weren't as bad as before, not having as much of an effect now that she knew who the man of her dreams was.

Still, they weren't completely ineffective; on either of them it seemed.

"Hey," the voice on the other end of the phone said softly as a form of greeting. He sounded tired and worn down but other than that no one would've guessed that Dean was dying. No one would've known how little time he had left.

"Couldn't sleep?" Vivian asked in the same tone he had used, comforting and quiet.

"You too?" was his only response.

"Yeah."

It went like this every time. They didn't have to talk about the dreams, didn't have to acknowledge them. Keeping each other's company was enough, even if it was from miles away.

A lot of things had happened since the Jeremy thing; some they brought up, others they didn't.

The Winchesters had had the Colt stolen from them, by Bela of all people, not hours after they had finished the dream walking hunt. Vivian didn't know much about the whole incident, having been asleep during the most of the ordeal. By the time she had woken up the boys had left, much to her dismay, and she was stuck with an awful hangover.

From there the past 3 months hadn't held much excitement on her end. Bobby and Vivian had gone back home to few hunts and lots of research that had led nowhere. It was only after the dreams started again that Vivian even heard from the Winchesters.

Dean had called Vivian first. It had been just after the dreams had begun once more, the very night of the first recurrence. His voice had been soft as he spoke, the opposite of the tone he had used for most of their last hunt.

It had started with a "hello" and ended with an "I'm sorry", though Vivian wasn't exactly sure for what. She supposed it was for everything; for his anger, for his recklessness, for dragging her into this mess.

Whatever he had meant however, Vivian found that she wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a lot to me and mean more chapters for you. Let me know if you would read/follow/favourite/review a sequel and tell me what you think will happen! Hope you liked it and sorry it was short. The next chapter should be longer.**

**Thanks,**

**~Liliana**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, I'm finally back! Sorry it took so long for me to update but I'm going to stop trying to set deadlines for myself since that obviously doesn't work. Merry Christmas and happy Hanuka to everyone, or whatever you do or don't celebrate. I'm really going to try to update more often and now that I'm over my writing block of where to go with this, the next chapter should come sooner but we'll see. Either way, I will _not_ abandon this story so don't worry about that. I hope you guys like this chapter even though it's just a bit of a filler that explains some stuff and it's a little confusing. Even so, I hope it's not too bad and you enjoy it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

Chapter 8:

It would all be over soon, that much Vivian knew. Death was coming and nothing she could do would stop it. Whether it got Dean, Lilith (the demon they had discovered held his contract), or even her, Vivian knew that no matter what, it would all be finished in a little while. Someone would die and Vivian hoped to any god, goddess or deity there was that it would be Lilith.

Vivian had a connection with the other two; Lilith and Dean. She was tied to Dean, connected in such a way that by the time his last few days were upon him, Vivian could practically feel his heart beating in her chest. Lilith had tied them, and therefore she was connected to them as well. Dean couldn't feel her but Vivian could. She supposed it had to do with the ritual used to find her for Dean or maybe as a "pure" woman, whatever that meant, she sensed things others couldn't. She wasn't sure. What she was sure of, however, was that she could feel Lilith and though it was slight, just little bits in pieces, she could feel enough.

She was impatient for Dean's soul, that much Vivian knew, but anyone could tell you that. Vivian knew that one of them would die soon as well though and she also knew that after that happened all connections would be severed. Maybe Lilith had unknowingly linked the two of them or maybe she did this just to give Vivian more false hope, another being to be on the short list of possible deaths; she didn't know. Perhaps Lilith could sense her as well. Whatever the reason, the tie, as any tie Vivian had researched short of a soul binding contract, would break once one of the spirits of the people involved was in someone else's possession. If Dean died, his soul would belong to Lilith; if Lilith died, there would be no soul to belong to anyone and if Vivian died, well she would be dead and unlikely to be able to connect with anyone.

The past few days had been a jumble of emotions and events going by much too fast. Bela had died, telling Dean that Lilith was the one who held his contract and therefore the one who had connected Dean and Vivian. Dean's time was running out but Vivian wasn't giving up hope, especially now that the Winchesters were back and standing in the same room as her.

They had arrived sometime late last night while she had been sleeping. She had felt Dean enter the house immediately, jolting her awake and causing her to panic for a moment, wondering if something had happened to him. She had rushed downstairs in a rather odd combination of ugly, stripped boxer shorts and a button up pyjama shirt with clashing orange polka dots. She had nearly stabbed Sam with a knife she kept on her bedside table but dropped it once she realized who it was, somehow ending up in his arms with her head buried in his chest. He was comforting and strong and almost as much as a part of her as Dean was by this point, though with him it was by choice.

"Hey," he whispered into her hair as he gripped her more tightly than needed. Vivian understood him and him, her. With her connection to Dean, she was the only one who even remotely understood what Sam was going through; other than Bobby. It was different with Vivian though. She was different with Dean. She wasn't family; not like Bobby and Sam were, but she wasn't a friend either. She was something in between and that was almost as dangerous.

"Hi," Vivian replied, pulling away from the comfort of Sam's arms and turning to older Winchester. "Hey Dean," she had said softly, with such an odd tenderness in her voice that it almost seemed as if she were breaking just by holding his gaze.

They had changed. After months of dreaming of each other, weeks of calling one another late at night, days of feeling the other's presence at the edges of their mind, they had become something. They weren't what they had begun as, something between hormonal teenagers and bitter adults but they weren't what Lilith had intended them to be either. They never spoke of their feelings for one another, Vivian not knowing if the other man truly felt anything romantic for her at all, other than the desire the dreams had given him. She felt something though. Something she pushed down violently at the sight of him.

They both cared for each other though and you could see the pain in either's eyes as they avoided each other's touch that night; keeping a safe distance from one another and their own thoughts.

Vivian had led them upstairs to research or sleep or whatever they wanted to do in the few hours before daylight, the few hours before Dean's time was up, and then she had gone back to her room; knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep.

Instead she had read. She had seen everything that had anything to do with soul contracts already and read all the books on Hell and demons a hundred times until they were memorized but she looked at them again in a desperate hope to find something else, something new before it was too late.

Apparently Bobby had been doing the same thing.

"So you need a name, that's the whole kit and caboodle. With the right name, right ritual, ain't nothing you can't suss out," he said the next morning as they all stood around a map he had pulled out from who knows where. Above it was a sort of tripod with a crystal ball on top that had a sharp spike protruding from it. Vivian assumed that this was some type of tracking device Bobby had stolen or illegally bought.

"Like the town Lilith's in?" Sam asked, gazing at the object over the map.

"Kid, when I get done, we'll know the street," Bobby scoffed before beginning the ritual.

Vivian watched in fascination, always becoming immediately calmed by the sound of Latin, as odd as it seemed. It was the only thing that had kept her sane after she had killed Jeremy, the only person she had ever taken a life from. Learning incantations and exorcisms helped her focus, remain composed until she could come to terms with what she had done. She still wasn't entirely over it but at least by now she could didn't vomit the moment she awoke or imagine blood on her hands every time she went to clean up.

The pendulum of the large tracking device began to move as Bobby continued to chant until it eventually paused above a spot on the map.

"New Harmony, Indiana," Vivian read, feeling an odd sense of overwhelming stillness. The sort of thing one feels just before a huge storm hits or during the breath you take before jumping into the water.

Dean looked up at her, his expression showing her that he could feel it too. Everything was coming to a close and they both knew it.

Bobby interrupted their silent conversation with an "And we have a winner," before Sam pushed the pendulum away.

"Alright," the younger Winchester said, turning to leave. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Vivian exclaimed at the same time as Dean said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on."

Sam turned back to look at them, something between a question and a warning in his eyes.

"What's the problem?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Vivian was about to answer when Dean beat her to it, frustration evident in his tone.

"What's the problem? Come on, where do I begin? I mean, first of all, we don't even know if Lilith holds my deal. We're going off of Bela's intel? Now when that bitch breathes, the air comes out crooked. Okay. Second, even if we could get to Lilith, we have no way to gank her. And third, isn't this the same Lilith that wants your giant head on a pike? Should I continue?"

"Ain't you just bringing down the room," Bobby muttered as Dean shot him a look.

"Yeah, well, it's a gift."

Sam sighed exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry, so then what are we supposed to do, Dean?"

"Just cause I gotta die doesn't mean you have to, okay. Either we go in smart or we don't go in at all."

Dean looked around at all of them, his gaze resting on Vivian for a moment longer than anyone else.

_You don't have to die_, Vivian told him desperately with her eyes. _We can fix this._

_Better me than you,_ he told her, causing Vivian to start. She hadn't known that he had felt the nearing death too. She hadn't known that he knew that she was one of the options.

"Better Lilith than anyone," Vivian said aloud, surprising everyone in the room.

"What?" Sam asked, confused just as Bobby said, "What in Satan's fire are you talking about, girl?"

"One of us is going to die." Vivian informed the group.

"And it's going to be me," Dean replied forcefully giving her a look. "This is what I chose. You have no business coming here and getting in the middle of it. I'm sorry I put you in this position but I'm not letting you get into an even bigger mess."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Bobby demanded to know.

Both stopped staring each other down and turned to the older man.

"Dean might not have to die," Vivian explained. "It could be me. Or Lilith, for that matter."

"Lilith?" Dean asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I'm sorry," Sam interrupted. "I still have no idea what you're saying."  
Vivian closed her eyes and sighed, trying to think of the best way to phrase this.

"Look, I can't trade places with Dean, that's not how it works but I can feel it, and you're going to have to trust me on this one, I can _feel_ that he can be replaced. We're going to go find Lilith and there one of three things will happen. Either Dean will die and go to Hell as intended, Lilith will be destroyed and Dean's contract with her, or something will happen that ends in my death and his life. I'm not sure how but I know it's an option." She looked desperately at Sam. "I know this sounds ridiculous and it doesn't make sense to even me but I can feel it. It might be the blood tie, it might be something else but I _know_. And Dean knows it too." She turned to the sandy haired man. "Well about me at least. Now he knows about Lilith too."

"Alright," Bobby said, trying to understand everything that was happening. "So what you're telling me is that you have some sort of feeling or premonition that tells you that someone's gonna die and while it might be Dean, it might also be you or, if we're really lucky, Lilith?"

Vivian nearly winced at the sound of that before nodding. It didn't seem very believable that way. Nor did it sound like it was boosting morale in the way she had hoped when she announced it.

"Okay, fine," Sam said, holding up his hands as if in surrender. "Either way, Dean will be the one that dies if we don't go there at all and I know a sure-fire way to confirm it's Lilith and a way to get us a bona fide demon-killing ginsu."

Dean all but slammed his fist onto the table.

"Damn it, Sam, no!"

Sam's temper seemed to be rising as well as he looked at his brother.

"We're so past arguing. Dean, I am summoning Ruby. It's our only choice."

Vivian's skin tingled at the sound of her name. Sam wanted to summon a demon? A "helpful" demon, sure, but a demon nonetheless. If Vivian knew anything, it was that you could never trust a demon and as far as she knew, this demon in particular was a bad one to give your vote of confidence. Dean's next words only backed her up on that.

"Come on man, she is the Miss Universe of lying skanks, okay. She told you that she could save me, huh – lie. She seems to know everything about Lilith but forgot to mention, oh right – Lilith owns my soul!"

"Okay, fine. She's a liar." Sam agreed. "She's still got that knife."

"Dean-" Bobby began but the very Winchester he was talking to cut him off.

"For all we know, she works for Lilith!"

Sam simply looked at his brother, desperation and hopelessness unmistakable on his every feature.

"Then give me another option, Dean." He all but pleaded. "I mean, tell me what else."

Vivian would've done anything to provide that option to both of the brothers in that room right then. She would've given her life, her heart, her soul; anything just to keep the two men from staring at each other with such brokenness and pain. But she couldn't. They were running out of options and they all knew it.

After a long silence, Bobby spoke, turning everyone's attention to him.

"Sam's right."

"No! Damn it!" Dean shouted, making Vivian jump slightly. He took a deep breath before continuing, much calmer now. "Just no. We are not gonna make the same mistakes all over again." He inhaled shakily. "You guys wanna save me, find something else."

Something broke inside Vivian at that. Maybe it was his choice of words, or his stupid superhero complex, or just his ridiculous stubbornness that caused Vivian to react the way she did, but no matter what had caused it, the fact remained the same that Vivian was at the end of her rope.

"If we want to save you?" Vivian asked angrily. "If we _want _to?!" She stared at the green eyed man she had grown to care about, rage consuming her. "Are you _kidding_ me, Dean? You have less than 30 hours to live and we have given you every option in the book and you have thrown away every. Single. One. What more do you want us to do?" She asked, tears appearing in her eyes. Her next words were whispered, knowing she would break if she spoke regularly. "Do you even want to be saved?"

"Look, I won't have you all dying for me!" Dean yelled back. "You have a future! Sam has a future! Heck, even Bobby has time ahead of him! I'm not going to cut that short to try to reverse a deal that _I _made! I did this and this is my problem and every single option you have given me involves other people! I'm not going to leave this world knowing that I took three of the people I care about most with me!"

The words didn't even register until she was out of the house, slamming the door behind her. She couldn't be in the same room as him, she couldn't. Not right now, when everything hurt so much and even looking at him brought her pain. It wasn't until she had sat on the hood of some car in the middle of the scrap yard that his words truly sunk in.

_The three people I care about most._

_The people I care about most._

She was on that list.

"How do you think I feel?" she whispered to no one in particular as her tears escaped her eyes and ran down her cheeks. "Knowing I can't help the man I'm in love with?"

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! It means so much and really does give me motivation to continue. Reviews mean more chapters for you guys. Vivian's in love with Dean now too so things should get interesting. What do you think about her feelings? Think he loves her too? Think she'll save him? If she doesn't, will she remain "faithful"? Will she die? Put what you think in a review and tell me if this chapter was any good.**

**Thanks,**

**~Liliana**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for my lack of updates but I've been ridiculously busy. I'm actually really behind in one of my classes right now and I should be using this time for that but I figure I've left you all hanging long enough. This is where our story ends (until the sequel at least), so I hope you all enjoy! **

**PS I will post another "chapter" which will be an author's note letting you know when the sequel is up and what it will be called. Please don't stop following this story for updates and please tell me what you thought of it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

Chapter 9:

Sam did not listen.

Despite what Dean had said, despite Dean _specifically_ asking him not to, he had summoned Ruby. There had been a lot of yelling, according to Bobby, along with multiple punches thrown and a Devil's Trap in there somewhere, but before Vivian knew it they had a knife that supposedly killed demons and they were on their way.

Dean hadn't wanted her to come. He had pulled her aside before they left, pleading with her, _begging_ her, not to but she had refused.

"Whether you like it or not," she told him, "this involves me too."

She had nearly touched his face then, too caught up in the moment to realize what she was doing before it was almost too late.

"Besides," she said, looking down once she had lowered her hand. "I need to be with you."

He had nodded at that, understanding simply because he felt the same way.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," he whispered, causing her to look up at him; the tears in her eyes catching him off guard.

"Dean," she laughed softly, a sort of bitter expression in her tone, "that's going to happen anyways."

Realizing she was right he left her alone after that, barely looking in Vivian's direction the whole ride there.

She had to admit, it pained her that he did that. She hated that one moment they were practically the same person, one heart shared amongst two chests, and then the next it was like she had never existed. She hated that he could go back to normal so easily. She hated that she couldn't.

The trip was rather uneventful except for being pulled over by a demon police officer. Dean had killed it in record time, allowing her to watch the demon die. It was a little strange, watching a monster of Hell emit light like that in it's final moments. Vivian had always assumed that some sort of dark substance would leak from them when they were killed, not the opposite.

It turned out that Dean could see demons because of his predicament; something which they all agreed might come in handy as they continued on their trip; after they had hidden the body and the police car, of course.

It was only when they reached the house Lilith was residing in that Vivian realized with a start that Dean wasn't the only one with a special talent.

"She's awful," Vivian breathed, staring at what she supposed the others thought was a little girl. Almost absentmindedly she added, "so that's what they were," under her breath, keeping her eyes on the horrible monster disguised as a human.

"You can see it?" Dean asked in surprise, glancing over at the blonde and causing her to pull her gaze away from the terrible creature that was now eating cake across from the dead body of an old man.

Sam replied for her, using his logic to explain the situation.

"Well you two are connected, aren't you? She can probably see Lilith's real face because you can."

"The boy's right-" Bobby began before Vivian cut him off, a memory resurfacing.

"No," she interrupted. "He's not."

"What do you mean?" asked Dean, sending the female an odd look.

"I've always been able to see them," she realized. "Before the dreams, before meeting you guys, before everything." Vivian looked up at the men in awe, so much making sense now. "I always thought I was crazy or imagining things; hell I pushed the memories of them so far down that only another demon could bring them back up again." She shook her head, "I never hunted demons with Bobby and I didn't get a good view on the police officer from the backseat before you ganked him but all this time, I could see them. In stores, on the bus, at school, I could always…."

Vivian trailed off, lost in her own thoughts as all her memories returned to her at once. Horrible rotting flesh beneath pleasant human faces, smiling down at her in the supermarket as she held tightly to her mother's leg. Black eyes staring right through her from her first grade teacher; one day there, the next gone, replaced with the familiar kind wrinkles and warm blue irises the woman usually had. The encounters had been few and far between, so much so that Vivian was sure her mind was playing tricks on her. As she had gotten older she had begun seeing them less and less, only a glimpse of maggot filled mouths on the subway, only a short glance cast in the direction of a man without skin or eyes as she passed him on her way to work.

All this time, it had been demons. All this time they had been there, waiting for her to do what she always knew she could. To look, to _see_.

Vivian shook her head, pulling herself back to reality; a light laugh escaping her lips. She had been a part of this world long before the Winchesters had brought her into it.

* * *

They had a plan. It was a little reckless, stupid even, but it was a plan. The group of hunters had a plan.

Bobby and Vivian were tasked with blessing the water system, turning anything that came out of those pipes into Holy Water. Dean and Sam went off to kill however many demons they could without causing alarm, using their skills and Ruby's knife to the best of their ability.

By the time everyone had all met up again, Sam and Dean had attracted far too much attention from all the demons nearby and had somehow collected Ruby on the way. Vivian grimaced at the sight of her face as well as the others, still not used to so much all at once. Luckily, the rest of the demons couldn't reach them, the sprinklers having gone off and burning any creature of Hell that was within 2 feet of them.

They entered Lilith's house with a little difficulty, namely Sam being slow with his lock picking skills. It seemed normal inside except for the dead body covered in insects right in the front foyer. Vivian scrunched up her nose at that, doing her best to avoid the stench and looking at the carcass.

"That's disgusting," she muttered, turning to the others.

"Get used to it girl," Bobby replied in a quiet tone, completely unfazed by both the body and the fact that there was a demon in their midst. Vivian supposed that under different circumstances perhaps he would ask more questions but they really didn't have time for that now.

"Do you think Lilith knows we're here?" asked Sam, cautiously stepping over the body and walking into the living room.

"Probably," Ruby answered bluntly, looking around in distaste.

Suddenly Dean disappeared from Vivian's side. She glanced behind her, only to find him holding a man she had seen earlier through the window when Lilith had been eating cake. He looked frightened, with good cause she supposed considering he was a human among hundreds of demons.

"We're here to help," Vivian said softly, stepping towards the man slowly, a kind smile on her face.

"I'm gonna move my hand, and we're gonna talk nice and quiet, okay?" Dean told the other man, waiting for him to nod before letting him go.

"Sir, where is your daughter?" Sam asked immediately.

"Upstairs…" the man paused, the look of fear on his face doubling if possible, "only it's not her anymore. It's something else. There's something inside her!"

"We know," Vivian responded soothingly, placing her hand gently on the man's shoulder. "We're here to get rid of it."

The man looked relieved for a moment, even though there was clear skepticism in his gaze.

"Listen to me," Dean pulled his attention back in the eldest Winchester's direction. "I want you to go downstairs to the basement. Put a line of salt at the door behind you. Do you understand me?"

The man shook his head vigorously and resolutely.

"Not without my wife."

"Yes, without your wife." Dean said, sighing when the man refused yet again.

"I'm sorry sir," Vivian interrupted, "but we just don't have time," she finished before punching the man right in the nose, knocking him unconscious.

The Winchesters stared at her with wide eyes.

"What?" she asked, clutching her rather sore fist in her other hand.

"Bobby?" Dean said in a voice that was a little higher than usual, looking questioningly at the older man.

"I didn't teach 'er that, son," the redneck said proudly, making Vivian grin for what would, unbeknownst to her, be the last time in months.

* * *

Luckily, Dean had stopped Sam in time.

The group of hunters had crept up the stairs as quietly as possible, making their way to the room where Lilith was with her "mother". They had found her there, curled up against the older woman who looked terrified, but something was off. It took Vivian longer than it should've to realize that the little girl was human, still not used to the "demon gaze", as she was calling it.

Thankfully Dean had warned Sam about the girl before he had done anything.

It was only after they had put the child and her mother in the basement with the man they had dumped down there earlier that Vivian snapped, punching a hole in the wall in her anger.

"Dammit!" she yelled, paying no mind to the pain shooting up her arm. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

The others all looked like they wanted to do the same, everyone's eyes filled with the same rage and sadness her's held. Even Ruby seemed upset.

"I'm sorry Dean," the demon said. "I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy."

Vivian was crying at this point, tears streaming down her cheeks without her notice as she did her best to think of something. Anything.

It was too late though. She could hear the Hellhounds coming. Nothing could be done.

A growl caused them all to turn in the same direction, Vivian's lips twisting into contempt at the sight of the ugly dog.

"Where are they?" Sam asked frantically, looking around and making Vivian realize that not everyone could see these creatures either.

"There," Dean said, pointing in the first one's direction as more entered the house from who knows where, nearly surrounding them.

Vivian didn't mind. She would rip all their throats out with her bare hands before she'd let them get to Dean.

The eldest Winchester had a different idea however as he took off in the direction of what must've been the study. The group followed him, not everyone as eager to tear the animals apart as Vivian was.

Dean shut the door behind them quickly, putting some sort of power in front of each entrance, presumably to keep the Hellhounds out.

Ruby turned to Sam, hand outstretched.

"Give me the knife. Maybe I can fight them off."

"What?" Sam asked, confused. A knife wouldn't stop them from getting to Dean, everyone in the room knew that.

A low growl was heard from the vent and another from outside the window. Whether they liked it or not, the hunters and demon were trapped.

"Come on!" Ruby all but shouted, "That dust won't last forever!"

"Wait!" Vivian yelled, pulling Sam away from the demon before she was even aware she was doing it. "That's not Ruby."

Within an instant everyone in the room had been flung against the walls, Sam and Bobby on one end, Dean and Vivian against the other. The knife sat at Sam's feet, useless where it was.

"How long have you been in her?" Dean growled, doing his best to break the invisible restraints that held him.

"Not long," Ruby/Lilith replied, staring down at her body with childish curiosity. "I like it though. It's all grown up and pretty."

She twirled as if showing them a new dress while Vivian glared at her.

"I'm going to kill you bitch!"

Lilith laughed.

"Silly girl," she tutted, shaking her head. "You can't even move, how are you going to kill me?" She closed her fist, causing Vivian to scream out, a searing pain erupting in her stomach as she coughed up blood. "And don't use bad words."

"So, is this your big plan, huh?" Dean asked desperately, obviously trying to get her to leave Vivian alone. "Drag me to Hell, kill them and then what? Become queen bitch?"

"I don't have to answer to puppy chow," Lilith replied smugly, turning back to Vivian in what might've been interest. "Hmmm, I put so much work into this plan. It's a shame nothing ever became of it."

The human looked away from the demon, knowing her eyes would tell the creature all it needed to know. Apparently averting her gaze did the same thing.

"Awwwww," Lilith all but cooed. "Something did become of it. You actually care for him." She laughed and clapped her hands excitedly. "Yay! That just means I'll take my sweet time killing him in front of you."

Vivian looked up at Dean, who met her gaze with a determined look and a nod.

"No you won't!" Vivian shouted suddenly, turning her head back towards Lilith with a defiant stare before reaching out as far as she could and brushing her fingers against Dean's.

There was a moment where it seemed like time had stopped, the whole world becoming quiet except for the sound of Dean and Vivian's hearts beating in unison. She looked at him, a small smile gracing his features as he glanced at her for one last time.

And then the second heart stopped.

"No!" Sam screamed from his side of the room. "No! No! No!"

Lilith ignored him, glaring at Vivian coldly as Dean's body crashed to the floor.

"You stopped my fun."

"What are you going to do about it skank?" the blonde asked, her anger the only thing that kept the tears from falling.

"You little-" Lilith began, enraged and losing her little girl persona. Vivian fell from the wall in a heap, only to be thrown across the room by an invisible force, her head slamming against a bookshelf. She felt dizzy and disoriented as books toppled down on top of her, the only clear thing in her mind being her need for revenge.

"I hadn't planned on this," Vivian could feel her hair being pulled violently as she was dragged to her feet, "but it looks like you'll be joining your precious Dean sooner than expected."

"In your dreams," the human replied, a vicious smile taking over her bloody features.

Had Vivian moved a moment earlier she would've gotten her. Had Vivian simply been a little quicker, the demon killing knife she had picked up just before she had been pulled to her feet would've hit Lilith straight in the heart.

Unfortunately, Vivian _didn't_ move fast enough.

She only saw Lilith's white eyes turn black a moment before her knife plunged into the demon's chest, causing light to pour out of every possible opening before the body collapsed, and Vivian with it.

The blonde barely registered Sam's cries as he held Dean's head in his hands. She didn't notice the lack of Hellhounds or Bobby's comforting hand on her shoulder. She couldn't hear the sprinklers going off or the older man's reassuring words. She was in a daze, looking at her own blood covered hands in shock.

"At least we got Lilith," Bobby tried, doing his best to keep himself together. His words cut through the haze that was Vivian's mind and pulled her back to the terrible reality she now had to face.

"No," She whispered, shaking her head slowly as the tears began to fall. "It was Ruby." She looked over at Dean's lifeless body. "We have nothing." Her whole body shook as the weight of all she had done crashed down upon her. "_I_ have nothing."

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think of the ending please. Did you see it coming? Will you read a sequel? Reviews mean a sequel will be on it's way (I already have tons of ideas) but no reviews mean that I assume no one wants more, so please tell me what you think! It means a lot to me as well. Also, as I mentioned above, if you guys want a sequel I will post another "chapter" to this story which will be an author's note telling you that it's up and what it's called, so please continue following this story if you want updates. Things are obviously going to go in a different direction now that Ruby's dead and Vivian can see demons and Hellhounds. What do you think will happen? Please let me know in the reviews and thank you all so much for being so patient with me and being such a wonderful group of people to write for :)**

**See you in the sequel!**

**~Liliana**

**PS thanks again!**


End file.
